1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One primary disadvantage of traditional electrical connectors which connect electrical conductors is that humidity in the air is free to contact the surface of the elements that create the electrical connection, thereby degrading the connection. Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector which is as simple in design as traditional connectors, but which insures that the conductors are completely shielded from humidity, regardless of the conditions under which the connector is operated.